


A Few Loose Screws

by alphaofallcats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Incest, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sibling Incest, don’t ask because I don’t even even know, it’s not so much porn though, might continue might not, more feelings because Levi is scared of losing his babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaofallcats/pseuds/alphaofallcats
Summary: All Levi wants is to fix him. So he’ll do it the right way, with careful fingers and lube.





	A Few Loose Screws

**Author's Note:**

> **Please read the tags. This contains Zeke/Eren incest.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Do not like, do not read.
> 
> (Also, I promise this is not non-con. Trust Levi, he wouldn’t put Eren in that situation.)

_“A punishment”_ , for acting out and disobeying orders, Levi had said. 

_“Or maybe a little reward”_ , Zeke had argued when he slide a second spit-slicked finger inside Eren.

It burned. The spit wasn’t enough to make the stretch easy. He looked at Levi, pleading silently because Levi knew him, knew his body. Eren didn’t question that Levi knew he was in pain.

Maybe it was his watering eyes or the way his fists clenched into the sheets or the way he was choking out labored breaths in between harsh trembles. Maybe Levi still felt like he had to protect Eren. Or maybe Levi felt he still had to control him. Because he stepped forward, narrowed eyes critical of the sight before him.

“Go strip and have a smoke.” Levi was already down to only his undershirt— one of Eren’s old ones if the size and holes at the hem were anything to go by.

He nudged Zeke’s side, knocking their shoulders with more force than necessary. Eren was frozen, exposed and tense in front of them, ass in the air, face tucked back into the mattress, Zeke’s fingers unmoving inside of him.

“ _Go_ ,” he repeated, hastier this time, with an edge in his voice that made Eren’s fist curl tighter.

If Eren took the time to think about it, he would have realized it was a command of possessiveness, one that was barely hiding a fragile fear underneath. Levi wasn’t going to lose Eren. Not to this war, not to Marley, not to _Zeke_. Not to whatever fucked up thoughts Eren now harbored; the thoughts that had coiled him so tightly, grinding and winding for years, until he finally snapped, unhinged himself with a burst of power that left him a loose spring with a few screws missing. Levi was going to find those screws and _hammer_ them back in if he had to.

Even if he wasn’t the right person for the job, not equipped with the right tools, a goddamn hammer when Eren need a _screwdriver_ , (for fucks sake, why was he making all these dumb analogies, he needed sleep), he’d do it the right way, with careful fingers and lube.

A soothing hand ran up Eren’s back. He had to stand on the balls of his feet, knees knocking into the side of the bed, to reach Eren’s shoulders. Slowly, with a feather light touch, he gathered Eren’s hair to fall over one shoulder (if he wasn’t going to cut it he’d have to find a band to tie it up, invest in some new shampoo too), before passing back down, over the dips of his spine (gods, he was too skinny) and across the perk of his ass (but fuck if Levi still didn’t find him gorgeous.)

“What happened to punishing him?” Zeke‘s voice was mumbled with the cigarette between his lips, but Levi could hear him all too clearly. 

Eren had gone quiet, Levi’s hand seemed to have calmed him; he wasn’t tense anymore at least, no longer locked with stiff shudders. (Which made Levi feel that much worse about hitting him on the airship. How Eren still found comfort in his touch was relieving and terrifying all at once.) 

_What else do you have to endure?_ His eyes followed the smooth movements of his hand, the warmth of Eren’s skin digging up an old comfort of his own. _What else do I have to make you endure?_

Decidedly, he looked at Zeke, waiting for the puff of smoke to dissipate so their eyes could lock before he said, “He will be punished. But this is my territory, not yours.” Levi wasn’t sure if he meant the land they were on, the bedroom walls they were in, or Eren. “We do this my way.”

“And what is your way?”

Levi’s hand settled on Eren’s hip. He could only hope this would work. He _needed_ it to.

“Edging.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment moderation because I’m not putting up with those negative anti-vibes.


End file.
